Dalcastro Hendrix
Dalcastro Hendrix is a powerful pirate captain in the New World. He leads the Dark Pirates and one of the three leaders of Void, alongside Oni D. Kanto and Oni D. Aliyx. Hendrix is also the son of a famous aristocrat whom gave him his half mask before his death. To this day, Hendrix is seen wearing a rich outfit. Covering his left eye with his half mask. Appearance From his father, an aristocrat. Hendrix wears a long blue jacket that looks very wealthy, his half mask is also from his father. They use this to cover most of their faces, so Hendrix is also the only one in Void who does not need a cloak. Of course his mask can have a downside too. Like when he met Kanto the kid thought he was a woman. Hendrix wears long pants and had been wearing them for a really long time. His past was revealed to be sad, but unlike Aliyx, he still kept his feelings rather than locking them away. Personality Hendrix has a very sad past, but he has since still have his emotions inside, he does have anger management issues, and could get very angry if a individual argues with him. Aliyx calls him Hendrickson or Rage Master but he does not get angry with him, because of fear of Aliyx's power. When Hendrix becomes calm he is pretty quiet and could swear a lot, but when he battles a foe, weak or strong, Hendrix would yell every word that comes out of his mouth, and could finally be calmed down once his fight is lost or won. His anger management is recognized by the World Government and so he gets a bounty on his head. Devil Fruit Dalcastro Hendrix is the first user of the Mondai Mondai No Mi. It allows him to manipulate and control dark matter around him, making himself a dark matter generator. He can form dark matter blasts and black holes around his area. Hendrix first ate it when his father died, giving him his half mask and the Mondai Mondai No Mi. Although the fruit is powerful, it's full power is unknown as it was mentioned by Kanto that "It looked like he was using magic". Hendrix's Devil Fruit is just as mysterious as Kanto's and Aliyx's because there is not enough information to what it's true power can do. Relationships Parents: It was known that Hendrix's mother was the one who betrayed the Dalcastro family and killed his father. Hendrix really loved his father and is plotting to find his mother and kill her too. His father was a kind man called Lenman and was one of the nicest aristocrats in his homeland. Void: Everyone in Void likes Hendrix when he is calm, they know that he is a nice man inside. He also looked up to Aliyx and Kanto, and agreed that both were far stronger than him. Hendrix first met Void when he was out stealing a treasure and bumped into Kanto, the kid made fun of him and he was planning on fighting him. Of course when Kanto won he asked Hendrix to join them and find out about the True History. The Dark Pirates: No one knows why Hendrix named his crew the Dark Pirates, a Void member suggests that it had something to do with his Devil Fruit, even though none of them knew what dark matter is. Right now his crew has eight crewmates, all very strong. They were formed right after when Hendrix joined Void. When he would get angry at them he would make some joke about disbanding, which many of them find funny.